One Starry Night
by Master Xanat
Summary: Ash's Butterfree gazes at the stars one night and is lost in a deep chain of thought.


_This is a fanfic that I had been hoping to do for a while now, but I had no ideas for it. I recently read the poems by **Jigglypuff in Blue Ribbons** and **GIR's Cupcake** and was instantly inspired. A day later, I whipped out a pencil and paper while I was fishing and my ideas became this story. I hope you enjoy it._

_Sincerely, Master Xanat_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I am just a loyal fan._

As that golden orb in the sky was beginning to set, the cool evening air blew over my face. It was quite refreshing. On an evening like this, anyone would be happy to be alive. The sky erupted into a brilliant display of colors when the Sun crept behind one of the mountains across the ocean. I sat in the cool, damp, grass, and watched the pinks, purples, and yellows illuminate that beautiful endless sky. The sunset around these parts is one of the most mesmerizing things you will ever see.

_'But now I am just getting off task,'_ I thought to myself. _'Why did I come here again? Oh right, I remember now.'_ Perhaps the sunset was a little too mesmerizing.

I stood up and shook the forming dew off me and then stretched out my wings. I fluttered over to a patch of wildflowers and picked some very colorful ones.

"She will like these."

I took one last look at the sunset before fluttering off towards home. As I was gliding through the sky, my mind kept drifting to the events that had happened during the past month. All my friends that I had left behind to start this new life. I missed them so. As I pondered about this, I felt my eyes well up with tears. I reached up and brushed them away.

"Now, now," I said to myself. "Don't be sad. You're going to be a father, you have a new life to look forward too."

I smiled the best I could at the thought. I flew on a little longer until I saw the little flower covered hill by the lake that was my home.

I landed right outside the hole that lead into the hill and adjusted the bright yellow scarf around my neck. I then walked through the entrance of my home and was greeted by my mate. She was so beautiful and kind.

"Good evening," she said in her soft sweet voice.

"Good evening," I replied. "I brought you some food." I said as I presented her the sweet smelling flowers. She graciously took them and sipped the sweet nectar out of one of them. She set the rest of the flowers down for later and moved in close to me. She then pulled me into an embrace and gave me a lovable nip on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. She then gave me another nip similar to the first. A shiver ran through my body and I could feel my heart exploding with joy. I returned the little nip and then gazed into her eyes and stroked her soft, delicate, body. She looked just as happy as I was. We walked outside together, and looked out onto the lake. We would always share a moment like this every now and then. We even would dance in the moonlight occasionally. I tell you, it is pure bliss.

I'm sorry, I haven't told you where we are, but really I don't know either. All I know is that we are on some sort of island. During my travels around this island, I have found that it is heavily forested, and the beaches along the shore are very rocky. It is relatively peaceful and since it is the early months of Autumn, the weather here is very mild and cool compared to the scorching days during the Summer. I have no idea where in the world this island is, however, I am positive we are not in Kanto anymore, but you know, when push comes to shove, I really didn't care. Me and my mate were on a peaceful island with five eggs and there was no sign of humans here, what more could a guy like me ask for?

Anyway, me and her were lying up against an old log on the shore of the lake, gazing up at the stars. I often wonder what is beyond those lights in the sky. Surely this planet is not the only one out there that contains life. The stars and the rest of the universe often remind me of how small and insignificant this planet is compared to the cosmos. Also, at times like these, I wonder why we are here. What is our purpose? Why are we, whether we are a plant, animal, or bacterium, in existence? Surely all who have lived and died have not done so in vain. Or have they? I look into my own heart and feel that there must be a reason, there _has_ to be.

I was beginning to feel fatigue set in. My eyes were getting heavy, and my cluttered mind was slowing down. The only light now was from the moon and stars. I then noticed that my mate was fast asleep and had her head laying across my chest. I lifted her up and carried her inside our dwelling. I laid her down on our bed of soft, cool, grass. I then saw the flowers on the floor. I picked them up and placed them in one of her open paws. I glanced over at the five little eggs next to our bed that contained our future children. Many warm thoughts flooded my mind and with a content feeling, I laid down beside her, my love, my mate, and let sleep take hold of me.


End file.
